lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Tide
Black Tide is an American heavy metal band from Miami, Florida. Formed in 2004, the band is currently signed to Interscope Records. The original band comprised Gabriel Garcia (vocals and guitar), Alex Nunez (guitar), Zachary Sandler (bass and vocals), and Raul Garcia (drums), who was later replaced with Steven Spence. Black Tide has toured on Ozzfest, and with Avenged Sevenfold and All That Remains, and most recently with Bullet For My Valentine. They've also toured with the Mayhem Festival alongside bands such as Slipknot, Disturbed, DragonForce and more. They also toured with Mindless Self Indulgence, Bring Me The Horizon, Dir En Grey and In Case of Fire in January/February 2009 for the Kerrang! Tour. Currently they are touring with William Control, Attack Attack!, and Burn Halo opening for Escape the Fate on the This War Is Ours Tour. They will be at the 2009 Vans Warped Tour. They also played the Rock on the Range festival in Columbus, OhioRock on the Range The band released its debut album, Light From Above, on March 18, 2008. Formation and Light From Above Black Tide was founded in Miami, Florida in 2004 by guitarist Gabriel Garcia and his older brother Raul Garcia. Raul recruited second guitarist Alex Nuñez. At the time, Gabriel Garcia was 11 years old and Nuñez was just 13 years old.Revolver Magazine Youth Gone Wild Bienstock, Richard Garcia and Nuñez recruited bassist Zachary Sandler and drummer Steven Spence, after Raul's departure from the group. This completed the band's lineup. Originally known as Radio, the band's name was changed to Black Tide by Interscope records soon after its inception. The band started playing local shows, eventually gaining the attention of record labels due to the members' young age and talent. In 2005, Black Tide signed a demo deal with Atlantic Records as Radio. The deal lasted for only a year, before the band was spotted by a record executive for EMI, who notified Interscope Records of the band. By mid 2007, Black Tide was signed on to Interscope. Black Tide recorded a single, "Shockwave", which gained rotation on MTV2's Headbangers Ball and is also available as downloadable content on the video game Rock Band. The band started touring and gained a position on the second stage of Ozzfest, but were kicked off the tour because the stage was sponsored by Jägermeister and all of the members of Black Tide were under the legal drinking age. Although the band was no longer appearing on the second stage, Black Tide was able to be the opening act on the main stage in some areas, opening for Lordi, Static-X, Lamb of God, and Ozzy Osbourne.Black Tide members talk about playing this year's Ozzfest After Ozzfest, the band toured with Avenged Sevenfold and All That Remains.Black Tide preparing for Avenged Sevenfold tourBlack Tide added to All That Remains tourThey are well known partly due to their age. They are all under the age of 21 and two members are still in High School. In late 2007, Black Tide entered the studio in Chicago, Illinois with producer Johnny K. The band recorded 12 new tracks which included a cover of Metallica's first written song, "Hit the Lights", which originally appeared on Kill 'Em All.Black Tide: "Shockwave" EP now available The resulting album, Light From Above, was released on March 18, 2008. The album was critically praised, with Dan Epstein of Revolver Magazine saying "Listening to the debut album from Miami's Black Tide is a little like stumbling across a cool late-80s metal record you'd completely forgotten about. A very promising debut" and Scott Alisoglu of Blabbermouth.net stating the album contains "Big, sometimes pop-based, melodies meets crunchy, guitar-driven metal that falls somewhere between thrash/traditional metal and the dirtier end of '80s glam/hair metal."Reviews – Black Tide Light From Above Epstein, Dan Revolver Magazine[http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/showreview.aspx?reviewID=1376 CD reviews – Light From Above] Light From Above debuted at number 73 on the ''Billboard'' 200, with 11,400 copies sold in its first week of sales.Black Tide debuts on Billboard chart. Black Tide has also won the Kerrang! Award for Best Newcomer. On March 27, 2008, the band performed on the late-night show Wikipedia:Jimmy Kimmel Live on the ABC television network in the United States and Citytv in Canada.Black Tide To Perform On Jimmy Kimmel Live! In the summer of 2008, the band toured with the Mayhem Festival, playing all around the U.S. The band opened for Bullet For My Valentine on their November European tour, alongside Lacuna Coil and Bleeding Through. Black Tide also supported Bullet For My Valentine on their US tour in September.http://www.bulletformyvalentine1.com/news.phpThe band then toured on the Kerrang! Relentless Energy Drink Tour with Mindless Self Indulgence, Dir en grey, Bring Me The Horizon and In Case Of Fire. They started performing Prowler an Iron Maiden cover on this tour, which was formally recorded for Kerrang Magazine's Iron Maiden Tribute CD, Maiden Heaven. As of now, Nuñez is working on songs with his new band "The Panix" Black Tide has announced that "Shout" will be the next video, directed by Jason Bergh and David Katzenberg. The band debuted on British television on 01/17/09 on the BBC show SOUND. Marcus Shaw, drummer of metal band thunderfall, was in the audiences supposedly a fan. Black Tide then went out as direct support for Escape The Fate on their 2009 "This War Is Ours" Tour in February and March. Other supporting acts include Attack Attack!, William Control, and Burn Halo. Black Tide will support Trivium from 5/6/09 to 5/19/09 on the Japanese & Australian segment of "Into the Mouth of Hell We Tour". http://www.blacktidemusic.com/news/default.aspx?nid=20442 Their single "Shockwave" is available as downloadable content in the rhythm-based video game Rock Band, and is also featured on the video game "Skate 2" for Xbox 360. "Show Me The Way" from their "Light From Above" album was also in Motorstorm Pacific Rift an all vehicle racing game for the Playstation 3. Voted Best New Talent in Guitar World 15th annual readers poll for 2009, with 43% of the vote. "Warriors of Time" is featured as the title theme in NHL 09. Black Tide will be playing on the Warped Tour 2009http://www.warpedtour.com/warpedtour/bands.asp Warped Tour Band List Tours * October 2007-July 2008: Light From Above Tour * July-August 2008: Mayhem Festival 2008 (w/ solo dates) * August-November 2008: Light From Above Tour (part of No Fear Music Tour w/ Bullet For My Valentine) * Janury 2009: Light From Above Tour (part of Kerrang! Tour) * February-March 2009: Light From Above Tour (part of The War Is Ours Tour w/ Escape The Fate) * March 2009: Light From Above Tour (part of Into The Mouth Of Hell We Tour w/ Trivium) * Summer 2009: Vans Warped Tour '09 Members Current * Gabriel Garcia - vocals, lead guitar * Zakk Sandler - bass, backing vocals * Steven Spence - drums, percussion * Austin Diaz - guitar Former *Raul Garcia - drums *Alex Nuñez - rhythm guitar Discography Albums Singles References External links * Official website * Black Tide on MySpace * Black Tide at Buzznet * Black Tide Interview at NZRock.com * Black Tide Interview at Rockmidgets.com * Live photos from Italy - June 2008 Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia